803 A Flat Screen House
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.03 starts several days after 8.02.This is a part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.03.
1. Teaser

**Introduction:** Season 8: Episode 8.03 starts several days after 8.02.  
This is a part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.03.  
Note: These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.

**A few notes regarding this series** (in response to a couple of reviews):  
I have stated in the first episode that this series will mainly focus on Luke and Lorelai's storylines. I will try to add more Rory… but if I don't, please keep in mind my initial intentions were for this story to be Luke and Lorelai's (and the elder Gilmores'). Rory's character will only be used to give us insight into how she's getting along, and mainly to move the main story along.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.03 A Flat Screen House**

**LAST WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

EMILY (to Lorelai): … you seem happier than usual.

RICHARD: (Chimes in) Yes, you do Lorelai. And it agrees with you.

CUT

EMILY: (Deliberately) Is there anything else that's getting such a happy and positive attitude from you? (Richard looks up at Emily knowing exactly what his wife was fishing for).

LORELAI: (Caught off guard – she tries to hide even the subtle smile. She blinks a few times) N-no. Nothing else that I can think of… (she quickly diverts her eyes to her Chicken Florentine).

CUT

RORY: … tell me how your dinner was last night…

LORELAI: (Sighs) As you know, I haven't told her about Luke yet.

CUT

EMILY: She didn't mention they were back together.

RICHARD: (Logically) Give her time, Emily. She will…

EMILY: (Cuts him off) I've given her enough time! It's been two weeks!

RICHARD: Might I suggest that instead of sulking around, that you call and find out? That way, we can be sure that they are in fact together…

CUT

EMILY (on the phone): Hello Luke. It's Emily Gilmore.

LUKE: (Startled) Oh… Uh… Emily. Hi.

EMILY: (Sighs) Are you and my daughter back together?

LUKE: (Uncomfortable, he takes a moment) Uh…

CUT

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen with a couple of big brown paper shopping bags. She lays them on the island since she cannot handle the weight.

SOOKIE: You're really going gung-ho on the summer trip, aren't you? ...You know he'll go anywhere you want to go.

CUT

LORELAI (to Luke): …"Alaska by Cruise Ship: Complete Guide to Crusing Alaska" – fly fishing, glaciers – or what's left of them… a different port every night – which also includes the beautiful Butchart gardens – which you need your passport for. (She grins hoping he agrees that it is by far the best out of the three).

LUKE: (Smiles and nods) Alaska sounds nice.

CUT

LUKE: (Contemplates telling her the recent events before dinner) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Looks back) Yeah?

LUKE: Your mother called.

Camera on Lorelai's face.

CUT

LORELAI (To Emily): (Cuts in) Can we talk?

CUT

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Why did you call him? …(Shakes her head in disbelief) If you knew about us, why didn't you just ask me? I mean… did you have to ask Luke? Why didn't you call me?

EMILY: The two of you have been back together for how long now?!

LORELAI: (Voices start gradually rising) I don't need to tell you every.single.thing that happens in my life!

EMILY: I wasn't asking for you to share "every single thing" that happens in your life!

CUT

EMILY: (Saddened and teary eyed – she pulls out a tissue from the side pocket of her trousers) I don't know why I never know what's going on with you.

LORELAI: (Stunned, she hesitantly moves a step towards her mother) Mom.

CUT

EMILY: I'm not making any promises, but I will learn to live with this decision you've made regarding Luke. I will try to be nicer to him.

LORELAI: _Trying_ is all I'm asking. (Closes her eyes for a moment and sighs) I will try to clue you in on what's going on with me.

EMILY: Fine.

CUT

EMILY: (Suddenly) What about his daughter?

LORELAI: What?

EMILY: … How does she fit into your life?

Camera on Lorelai as she contemplates.

CUT

RORY (on the phone): … I called to let you know that I will be there August 3rd…

LORELAI: That's great, kid! April will be in town that same week.

CUT

LORELAI (to Luke): I think we need to put off Alaska… for now.

LUKE: Why? What's up?

Lorelai holds up a familiar book.

LUKE: (Reads the title and looks at Lorelai) A road trip?

LORELAI: Yeah. To New Mexico.

LUKE: (Raises a brow) New Mexico.

Lorelai looks at Luke cautiously.

LUKE: (Smiles at her) It sounds great.

LORELAI: (Relieved) Yeah?!

CUT

LORELAI: Oh, by the way – I forgot to tell you last night. You're going to Friday night dinner with me this week.

Scene fades on Luke's expression. An expression that can only be described as his "what the f….???!?!" face.

**TEASER**

EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Scene fades into the front yard of the crap shack. Luke and Lorelai have just arrived after their nth dinner date. We see them at the bottom of the stairs… kissing. They pull apart slightly as the camera moves closer.

LORELAI: (With eyes still closed) Mmm… (sighs) that was nice.

LUKE: (Eyes very much open – examining her face, he softly responds) It was.

LORELAI: (Slowly opens her eyes) So… (moves her eyes from side to side) are you going to come in the house, or were you thinking we'd take care of it all out here? (With a subtle smile) I'm sure the neighbors – especially Babette – would approve.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes, and chuckles) I'm sure she would. But… (Lorelai cuts in by kissing him again).

LORELAI: (As she pulls away again, she sighs) "But"… what?

LUKE: (Forgets his thoughts for a moment and mumbles) Caesar.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes) Caesar?

LUKE: (Opens his mouth to respond before she turns it into something dirty… but fails) Uh…

LORELAI: (Jokes) Is there something I should know about you and Caesar?

LUKE: (Moves his head to the side) Geez!

LORELAI: Does Caesar know about you and me? Does he even know about you and him?

LUKE: (With his eyes raised) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Continues to tease) I mean, it's completely fine if you have suddenly found Caesar more attractive than me. I mean, he does have those cute dimples when he smiles.

LUKE: (Tries to cut in) Lorelai?

LORELAI: Aw, and that smile. (Makes gestures and expressions) Those cute chubby cheeks!

LUKE: (Finally cuts in) Do _I_ need to worry about you and Caesar?

LORELAI: (Chuckles, but ends it with a sigh) Are you sure you're not going to come in?

LUKE: (Still holding her close) _Caesar_ left the keys behind last night. He needed to do the early shift tomorrow – but I need to be there to open the door for him.

LORELAI: (Makes a face and sighs again) Hmm. Well then, I guess this is goodnight?

LUKE: (Leans in and kisses her again) Goodnight. (He lets her go, and walks to his truck).

Camera on Lorelai's slightly disappointed face as she waits at the bottom of the stairs – watching as he drives away. As the truck disappears, Lorelai turns around and starts up the stairs to her house.

CUT INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE

Camera on the front door as Lorelai enters her abode. She closes the door behind her and walks into the living room. Trying to find all the things that may be at fault, she takes a look around. Her eyes fall upon an object on the wall. She sighs.

SCENE FADES.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Since you have been very patient and extremely kind (and also because I've made the teaser shorter than usual - saw no point in dragging it out), I'm going to try and update with the second segment as soon as possible. Maybe even with a day.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – FRONT DESK – NEXT MORNING

Lorelai is at the desk going through some accounts as Sookie enters the scene.

SOOKIE: (Throws her hands in the air as she speaks rather loudly) That's it! I quit!

LORELAI: (Startled, she looks up) Is Michel bugging you again?

SOOKIE: (Points towards the direction of the kitchen) He's in there _fixing_ the French Onion Soup! Because he says I didn't add enough Gruyère cheese!

LORELAI: Isn't it a little warm out for soup?

SOOKIE: (Rolls her eyes as she sets her arms on the counter) He was whining about how much he missed his mother's cooking…

LORELAI: Aw Sookie, you fell for that again?

SOOKIE: I know! I'm such a pushover. So I asked him what specifically he missed, and he said "French Onion Soup" – and you know, I've made that before. He comes in the kitchen as I'm making it, and started off on everything I was doing wrong!

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and goes back to her work) That's so Michel.

SOOKIE: _So_ Michel. (Sighs)

LORELAI: Do you want me to go kick him out of the kitchen?

SOOKIE: Nah let him torture the kitchen staff a little. They'll appreciate me more.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head once more at Sookie's ways. Then suddenly remembers) Oh hey! I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Jackson in the market for a flat screen television?

SOOKIE: (Thinks) Oh, I don't know. We've never really talked about it. (Inquires) Why? (A little smile appears on her face) Are you getting rid of yours?

LORELAI: Tell me if you want it, and it's yours.

SOOKIE: (Giddy) A flat screen would be nice. How much?

LORLEAI: (Not sure how to answer) Oh, zero dollars plus a few dinners out with you, Jackson, me and Luke. It can't be at your house, because Luke will see it.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Luke's making you get rid of the flat screen?

LORELAI: No. He doesn't even know I'm trying to get rid of it. It's just…

SOOKIE: (Suddenly clicks) Ohhh… Christopher. He doesn't like it because it's Christopher's?

LORELAI: Well, kinda. He didn't really say. I don't even really know if that's the reason Luke doesn't spend the night at the house.

SOOKIE: So you're getting rid of the flat screen because you assume Luke doesn't like it… and that's why he doesn't spend the night at the house?

LORELAI: (Unsure) Well, there was that day he spent some time at the house – mainly in the kitchen – but we sat down in the living room to watch some TV… and he was staring at it for some reason.

SOOKIE: Uh, could it possibly be because he was actually watching what was on TV.

LORELAI: (Realizes how ridiculous her previous statement) Oh, that's why. (Shakes it off) Regardless, he has yet to spend the night with me at my place. He always gives excuses. Valid ones… but still. It's just that every time we've… (suggestively) you know… it's been at his apartment.

SOOKIE: (Voice of reason) Maybe you should find out for sure before getting rid of everything that you think is the cause for something… that you aren't even sure exists?

LORELAI: You're right. You're right. I intend to find out tonight. But I really do want to get rid of the flat screen. It's just not me.

SOOKIE: (Thinks) You know, come to think of it... Neither am I. Besides, I don't know where it would go in our house. We have very little wall space because of all the frames that I've been hanging up lately. And you know… it would so not go with our wallpaper.

LORELAI: (Sad that she now has to find another person) So, you don't want it?

SOOKIE: Nah… besides I like having you and Luke over for dinner. (This makes Lorelai smile) However, I can get Jackson to help you take it down… if you want to give it away to Big Brothers or something?

LORELAI: (Smiles again) Thank you.

Michel enters the scene with a bowl of soup in his hand.

MICHEL: (As he sniffs the content in the bowl) Mmmm.

SOOKIE: (Turns around and makes evil eye contact with him) Jerk! (She starts to walk back to the kitchen).

MICHEL: (As he sets it on the counter) Just like my Mama makes it.

LORELAI: (Looks at the soup) Has your Mama ever taught you manners? That looks good.

MICHEL: It tastes divine.

LORELAI: (Pulls her eyes away from the soup) Hey, are you in the market for a flat screen? (Animated) You know… a nice flat screen for your living room.

MICHEL: (Making no eye contact what so ever – because he's occupied with his soup) I already have one in the living room.

LORELAI: (Still animated) How about one for your bedroom? Huh? A sleek TV for you to watch in bed?

MICHEL: Already have one in my bedroom.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Exactly how much do I pay you?

MICHEL: (As he turns around to leave) Not enough. The flat screen in my kitchen is only a 20 inch.

Fades on Lorelai rolling her eyes.

INT. TOWN MEETING – THURSDAY NIGHT

Scene opens as Taylor finishes up the town meeting.

TAYLOR: (As he slams down the gavel) Okay, that's settled! The Summer Carnival will be postponed until the first week of August.

SOOKIE: (Sitting next to Lorelai, whispers to her) So going from door to door offering a free dessert at the Inn in exchange for voting for a late Summer carnival paid off.

LORELAI: (Whispers back) This way, Rory and April can be here for it.

SOOKIE: You're good.

LORELAI: (Grins) iiiii know.

JACKSON: (Sitting next to Sookie, leans in and whispers to both ladies) Why did we say 'no' to the flat screen again?

SOOKIE: (Whispers back) Because I like cooking for my friends.

JACKSON: (Leans back on his chair as he nods but not comprehending) Right… right.

TAYLOR: Goodnight folks! Travel safe. Be sure to visit the Soda Shoppe tomorrow because it's 'buy one large gelato and get an extra small free' day!

BABETTE: (As she and Morey walk out with Lorelai and Sookie and passes them) You know "extra small" doesn't even exist on other days.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) He's one conniving business man. (Smiles) Goodnight, Babette and Morey.

BABETTE: Goodnight, dolls.

MOREY: Good night, ladies.

Everyone wishes each other a good night.

SOOKIE: (Turns to Lorelai) Did you talk to him yet?

LORELAI: No, not yet. I'm going to call him.

SOOKIE: (As she walks away with Jackson) Good luck!

Lorelai watches as Sookie and Jackson walk hand in hand toward their house. She looks over at the diner and sees the light on… however, the blinds are closed.

LORELAI: (Sighs as she reaches in for her cell phone. She speed dials) Hey.

It's Luke on the other end. Scene cuts between the INT. DINER and EXT. PATTY'S STUDIO

LUKE: Hey. How was the meeting?

LORELAI: (Smiling) Oh you know… long.

LUKE: (As he works on the accounts) They all are. So, what's up?

LORELAI: Nothing. (Starts to pace) Nothing. Do you have to open the diner in the morning?

LUKE: Nope.

LORELAI: Got any early deliveries you need to be there for?

LUKE: Nope.

LORELAI: Well then, what do you say you come over and we can watch a movie or… (suggestively smiles) you know.

LUKE: (Chuckles) Sounds good… but I have to work on some accounts before bed… and I don't know when I will be done.

LORELAI: Ah, so you're working late.

LUKE: Yeah… I hate to admit it, but since Zach left – I've been working overtime in the diner and haven't had enough time to organize and update the accounts.

LORELAI: (Disappointed, but understandingly responds) Oh, yeah. I understand. See you tomorrow then?

LUKE: (Smiles into the phone) See you tomorrow. G'night.

LORELAI: G'night. (Sighs)

She places the cell phone in her back pocket, takes a look at the diner again and leaves the scene.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – FRIDAY MORNING

The morning rush is gradually dying down. A few known townies are scattered throughout the diner. Among them are Kirk at the counter, and Joe and Taylor at separate tables. Lorelai enters the diner and walks straight to the counter.

LORELAI: (As she sits down) Good morning, Caesar.

CAESAR: Hey, Lorelai. Coffee?

LORELAI: To go please. (Looks sideways at Kirk with his newspaper) Good morning, Kirk. (Kirk raises his head from the papers and nods. Lorelai sees Luke emerging from the back and smiles) Hey.

LUKE: (Smiles back) Hey. (He leans over the counter and gives her a quick peck on the lips. He situates himself in front, prepared to pay all his attention on her). So, what are your plans for today?

LORELAI: Oh, not much. (Caesar sets a to-go cup on the counter) Thanks, Caesar. (To Luke) Work, fight with Michel, work, drink 10 cups of coffee, work, Friday night dinner.

LUKE: (Sighs) And I'm still going to that, huh?

LORELAI: Yup, you're still going.

LUKE: There's no way out of it?

LORELAI: Don't believe so.

LUKE: And I'm guessing I still have to wear a suit?

LORELAI: Not unless you don't want to. You could wear nothing, (grins) and I'd still love ya.

LUKE: It's your mother that still hates me.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Nah, she doesn't. Do you want me to go upstairs and pick a suit for you?

LUKE: You mean from the three that I have? Would you?

LORELAI: (As she grabs purse and slides off the stool) Of course!

Luke follows with her coffee.

CUT INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – A MINUTE LATER

Luke enters the apartment and sets the coffee on the table.

LORELAI: (Walks directly to the closet) Let's see here. (Luke sits down on the bed next to her purse).

LUKE: She's going to kill me tonight.

LORELAI: (As she goes through his wardrobe and gently throws shirts on to the bed) No, she's not.

LUKE: Why else would she invite me to her house after I hung up on her.

LORELAI (Finds a light blue shirt with a gray suit) I told you, she's over it. (Holds up the clothes) How about these.

LUKE: (Not caring) Sure.

LORELAI: (Looks at the blue shirt) Naw… the blue doesn't seem right (She turns back into the closet).

LUKE: I studied up on everything to do with my insurance, just in case Richard asks me questions.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Hon, really – don't worry about it. (As she turns around with a black shirt now added to the gray suit) For some weird reason, I think Friday night dinner is going to be fine this time. (Holds up the combination) How about this?

LUKE: (Barely looking) Sure. So your mother didn't express any desires to grill me out on the patio?

LORELAI: Nope. (Looks at the suit as she places it on the bed) I think this is perfect.

LUKE: (Smiles and gets up off the bed, he moves up close to Lorelai) Thanks.

LORELAI: Anytime.

Luke kisses her in appreciation.

LORELAI: (As she pulls away slightly, she randomly blurts out) Why don't you spend the night at my house?

LUKE: (Caught off guard) What?

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit before she continues) You haven't spent the night with me at my place since we got back together.

LUKE: (Thinks) Really?

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: I didn't even realize that.

LORELAI: (Hesitantly) Oh, I thought… maybe… you were uncomfortable… and…

LUKE: (Still showing signs of obliviousness) Why would I be uncomfortable?

LORELAI: I don't know. I just thought… You know…

LUKE: (Realizes what she means) Oh.

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: (Chuckles a bit) No, I don't think so. If I haven't spent the night there…

LORELAI: Which you haven't.

LUKE: It's just a coincidence. (Sternly) It's just a coincidence.

LORELAI: (Nods) You're right. (Brushes it off) I don't know why I was worrying.

LUKE: (Smiles) I should get to work. See you downstairs?

LORELAI: Yup (gestures to the shirts on the bed) after I put these back.

LUKE: Okay (He walks out of the apartment).

Lorelai sighs and starts to pick up the shirts.

Scene fades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Segment Three ASAP.

Please review.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – FRIDAY MORNING

Liz and TJ arrive at the diner with Doula. Luke is at the counter (as usual) wiping it down after the morning rush.

LIZ: Hey, big brother! (Sets Doula in the stroller that TJ sets next to her)

LUKE: (Looks down at Doula and smiles) Hey. Coffee?

LIZ: (As she sits at the counter) Actually I'm still feeling congested after that cold I had last week. Do you have any of that smelly tea you usually drink?

LUKE: It's not smelly. It's mint green tea.

LIZ: Right.

TJ: (Sits down as well and waits for Luke to serve him, but Luke walks away – to the back - to get the tea) Okay, that's fine. I will get my own coffee (TJ moves to the back of the counter)

TJ: (Looks at Liz and jokes as he pours himself coffee) Boy, watch Luke get pissed off when he sees me back here.

Luke walks back with some tea bags.

TJ: (Starts to apologize as he struggles to set the pot back) Oh, I was just getting…

LUKE: (Surprisingly) Oh, I could've gotten that for you TJ. Here let me (he takes the pot and places it back where it belongs – TJ is surprised at how nice he is as he walks back to his seat).

LUKE: (As he sets a mug of hot water and some tea bags in front of Liz) Muffins, anyone?

TJ: You know, I love those blueberry muffins you usually have.

LUKE: (Opens the lid of the tier and places a couple of muffins in front of TJ) Well then, have two. (Liz is amused and disturbed at how nice Luke is to her husband)

LIZ: Hey, what about me?

TJ: Get your own.

LUKE: Of course. (He gets another muffin and places it in front of Liz)

LIZ: (Looks down) Just one?

LUKE: Oh, did you want two?

LIZ: No. (Looks at TJ already halfway through his first muffin – she looks back at Luke) Why are you being so nice to him?

TJ: Shh, don't question it.

LUKE: (Looks at TJ) Who? Him? (Looks back at Liz and chuckles) I'm always nice to you guys.

TJ: (Looks up and protests) Not to me. Never to me.

LIZ: If you need him to do something, you know you don't have to be nice to him. (TJ looks up from his coffee)

LUKE: (Chuckles again and looks at TJ) Oh no, I don't need you to do anything.

LIZ: (Changes the topic. She grins as she continues) Hey, how's it going with Lorelai? (Thinks) Ah, that's why you're so chipper!

LUKE: I'm not _chipper_. I'm always nice to TJ.

LIZ: Deny it all you want, Luke. But that woman makes you happy and you can't do anything about it.

TJ: I say, all will be gravy until there's a hospital and a daughter involved.

LIZ: Oh stop, TJ.

LUKE: (Occupied with thoughts of his own) You actually missed her. She was here a few minutes ago.

LIZ: Oh yeah? (As she picks on her muffin and feeds Doula a few crumbs) How's that beautiful daughter of hers?

LUKE: (Nods – still occupied) Good. Good. She's doing well in Iowa.

LIZ: (Not paying any attention) That's good.

LUKE: (Looks at TJ) Oh hey, I did need to talk to you about something.

TJ: (With his mouth full) Oh yeah?

LUKE: I was thinking of putting up some shelves in the apartment. Do you have a few minutes to look at the space?

TJ: (Looks at the rest of his muffin and coffee) Now?

LUKE: You can bring it with you, TJ.

TJ: (Jumps off the seat) Oh, okay. (To Liz) Be back in a bit, babe.

LIZ: (Still occupied with Doula) Okay.

LUKE: Caesar, I'll be back in a bit.

CAESAR: (Shouts from the back) Okay, boss!

CUT INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – A MINUTE LATER

Camera on Luke and TJ entering the apartment. TJ walks to the table and sets his plate and mug.

LUKE: (Walks towards April's bedroom) I'm going to get this part of the apartment closed. With a door and everything so April can have her own room. (TJ nods) And I want to make sure she has everything she needs in her room… and I think shelves would be nice.

TJ: (With his hands on his side, continues to nod as he examines the wall space) Right… right. (Then walks to the table and picks up the stuff to go back downstairs) Just let me know how big and where you would like it to go, and I will make it happen, brother-in-law. (Pauses a second to state one more thing) The fee however has gone up again… you know, since the last time I put up shelves for you.

LUKE: (Nods) Of course.

TJ: Okay. Great. I'll see you down there.

LUKE: (Continues to stand in one place... contemplating. He speaks up before TJ makes it through the doors) Actually, TJ… I have something else I need to talk to you about (swallows a bit nervously). If you have a minute.

TJ: (Stops as he senses the tone. He walks back to the table) Oh, this sounds serious. (He pulls a chair and takes a seat and motions for Luke to sit as well) Anything for you, Luke.

LUKE: (Sighs and pulls a chair as well. He slouches in his seat and begins) Now, I don't know why I feel the need to talk to _you_ about this. And I don't want to really think about why because that will only make me question my own sanity…

TJ: (Raises his brows) Gee, great opener. My self-esteem thanks you.

LUKE: (Sighs again) What if…

TJ: (Rolls his eyes) Aw come on, this is not one of those hypothetical things – is it? Last time we had a discussion like this, I ended up having a big fight with Liz and she made me sleep in crazy Carrie's house. And it wasn't fun seeing as her son's the spawn of the devil.

LUKE: (Confused) Crazy Carrie has a daughter.

TJ: Oh. (Pause) Well, go on – and no more hypothetical thing-a-magees.

LUKE: (Sighs yet again) It so happens… (looks up and points at TJ) and I swear to God, I will hurt you if you repeat this to anyone.

TJ: (Very curious) I believe you, and that's why I won't tell anyone. Not even Liz. (Gestures) Cross my heart.

LUKE: (Continues) It so happens that since Lorelai and I got together… again… I haven't spent time at the house.

TJ: At her house?

LUKE: Yes.

TJ: (As if a light bulb turns on) Ohhh, I see where this is going.

LUKE: Can you let me finish?

TJ: Go on.

LUKE: She asked me today if there was a reason why I hadn't… especially since she and Christopher got married and he lived in that house with her… you know…

TJ: And you said…

LUKE: No. I said it was a coincidence.

TJ: Is it?

LUKE: (Frustrated) I don't know. I think it's a coincidence. It never occurred to me…

TJ: But subconsciously, it's not a coincidence.

LUKE: What?

TJ: I don't know much about all that mumjo jumbo, Luke. I'm just saying. If I was in your shoes – I'd be a little weirded out about it too. I mean, here you and Lorelai were… ready to get married… and the next thing you know, the two of you break up and she goes off and marries another man and lives in the _same exact house_ that the two of you had planned to live in your whole life together (this makes Luke trail off and realize something – but TJ continues). If I were you, I wouldn't even trust her.

LUKE: (Looks at TJ, and continues softly) I trust her.

TJ: Then what's the problem? If you love her and you want this to work, I don't understand why the house should be an issue.

LUKE: (Confused at TJ's logic) Wait a minute. You just said you'd be weirded out about the house too.

TJ: Yes, but I changed my mind as I went on. (Pause) Look… I just think that if this is it for the two of you. If she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… for real this time, I say you have to face the minor issues (gestures) head on… and figure it out together… and move on. (Luke is surprised at TJ's words) You know what I mean? (Whispers as if there are others around) Although, it's still not too late to change your mind about her.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) I'm not going to change my mind about her.

TJ: Okay. (Looks around) Well, if there's nothing else – I'd like to get back to my wife and kid. (He gets up and whispers again) Liz has been a little needy the past few days… with the cold and all.

LUKE: (Gets up at well) Yeah, ye… (pats him on the shoulder) Thanks, TJ.

TJ: (Nods) Anytime. Hey, do you think I could get another blueberry muffin on my way out?

LUKE: (Subtly smiles) Sure.

TJ leaves. Camera on Luke staring at the front door – processing everything.

EXT. GILMORE MANSION – FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Luke and Lorelai have just arrived. They are prepping for their entrance into the Gilmore mansion.

LUKE: (As he walks to the front door with Lorelai) Are you sure this is a good idea? Are you sure Emily isn't behind that door ready with pitchforks and machetes to get me? I bet she even blames me for the breakup of your marriage to Christopher. (This makes Lorelai look at him)

LORELAI: You know she doesn't think that. (Continues on) Although, if she did - she'd have a point.

LUKE: (Turns his head suddenly) What?

LORELAI: Just saying… Chris and I didn't work out because it wasn't meant to be. And to make matters slightly complicated, I was already taken (she looks at Luke with friendly eyes)…

LUKE: (Can't help but smile, but after a pause - he responds softly) Hey, what do you say after dinner – we head back home… I will grab some food from the diner… and we do one of your movie nights?

LORELAI: (Surprised) At the house?

LUKE: (Suggestively, he nods) Yeah.

LORELAI: (Smiles sweetly) Sounds great.

LUKE: (Smiles and reaches for the door bell – then sighs as he looks at the door) Here we go.

LORELAI: (Reassuringly) I got your back.

INT. GILMORE MANSION

Camera on Emily as she opens the door.

EMILY: (With her usual smile – times a few hundred) Well hello!

LORELAI: (Senses something odd) Hi mom.

LUKE: (Nods) Emily.

EMILY: (As she examines them both) Well, come in! Come in!

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes at Luke as she enters her childhood home) Where's dad?

EMILY: (A grin is still on her face) In the living room. (Looks at Luke) It's wonderful to see you again, Luke!

LUKE: (Unsure how to respond) Oh, yeah… (nods) same here.

INT. LIVING ROOM

As she walks into the living room with Luke, Lorelai notices a couple of used glasses and a half empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table. Richard is at the cart already making some drinks. He sees them enter and stops for a minute to shake Luke's hand.

RICHARD: (Glowing happily and with a few too many drinks in him - he extends his arm) Luke… great to see you again.

LUKE: (Nods as he extends his arm as well) Yeah… same here.

RICHARD: (As he points to the cart) What will you have?

LORELAI: (Notices her father's mannerisms but jumps in as she takes a seat) Vodka with a twist, please.

RICHARD: Actually I think I made the perfect Mojito. Would any of you like to try? (Luke nods as he stands next to the cart)

LORELAI: (Confused) You know how to make Mojitos? Why didn't I know this the past 39 years of my life?

EMILY: (As she sits in her chair, she laughs at Lorelai's "joke" – which makes Lorelai worry) He just found the perfect recipe…

RICHARD: (finishes the sentence)… thanks to Absolut. (Both men walk to the ladies with their drinks – then they take a seat. Richard notices the open scotch on the coffee table) Oh, Emily – we forgot to put the scotch away.

EMILY: (Usually very anal about such things) Oh… I completely forgot. (Calls out to the maid) Nina!?

LORELAI: (Confused she looks at Luke – then back at Emily) Did you have company?

RICHARD: Oh no…

EMILY: … we were just having a little drink before dinner.

LORELAI: (Looks at the drink Emily has in her hand) Hmm.

LUKE: (Awkwardly, he announces after he takes a sip of Richard's new Mojito) This is very good, Richard.

LORELAI: (As she sips on hers too) Mmm… best Mojito I've ever had.

EMILY: (Sighs) It's such a refreshing drink. (Laughs) Especially now that the summers are getting warmer by the day. (Richard joins her laugh)

LORELAI: (Looks at Emily and Richard with quizzical eyes) Yeah.

Pause. Everyone sighs.

Scene Fades.

CUT INT. GILMORE DINING ROOM

Dinner has already started. As we fade in, we hear laughter – that of Richard and Emily. They are playing out some sort of hilarious scene that they had encountered. All of this is terrifying to both Lorelai and Luke.

RICHARD: (Trying to contain his laughter between his meal) … so we tell the old man, go about your business boy… because we are here to stay. We are not leaving until we see the manager – not knowing that he was in fact the manager! (Lorelai is beyond disturbed at their behavior. Richard raises his glass of wine) Here's to our 20s! Oh how we miss you! Cheers!

Luke is confused, yet trying to be polite – he chuckles and awkwardly raises his glass. Emily starts to laugh even more.

EMILY: Cheers! (Unexpectedly burps out loud) Oh! Excuse me. I don't know what has come over me.

LORELAI: A few too many drinks? Maybe?

EMILY: (Brushes it off) Oh hush, Lorelai. (Looks at Luke) Excuse my daughter, Luke. She doesn't know what she's talking about. (Luke stays safe)

LORELAI: (Not being able to take any more of it) Umm… mom… dad? (Her parents look up at her) What's going on?

EMILY: (Looks at Richard) What do you mean?

RICHARD: (Looks at Emily as well) Yes, what do you mean Lorelai?

LORELAI: You are both very drunk!

EMILY: We're not drunk. We're just… we're just "tipsy"

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) Okay fine… but why?

EMILY: (Continues to deny there being a reason) Why? There's no reason…

RICHARD: (Sobers up and steps in as he realizes that they needed to explain their current behavior) Emily, I think it's obvious to Lorelai (looks at Luke) and Luke that this isn't our typical Friday night dinner. (Emily sighs as Richard turns to Lorelai to explain) We have just found out that one of our new investments wasn't any good.

LORELAI: Okay.

RICHARD: (Looks at Luke) I'm sorry for our behavior Luke… (looks back at Lorelai) A few months ago, per someone's trusted word and expertise, I invested in a new – up and coming company.

LORELAI: Oh no. I'm afraid to ask…

RICHARD: (Continues as Emily examines Luke – sitting there all quiet) Yes, well the company just filed for bankruptcy. Something that was not expected… and completely out of the blue.

LORELAI: Please tell me you didn't invest all your money on this thing.

RICHARD: Of course not, Lorelai. We are not idiots. (looks at Emily) Although, I was an idiot for trusting his judgment.

LORELAI: Whose judgment?

The elder Gilmores stay quiet.

LORELAI: (Repeats – but suspiciously) Whose judgement?

RICHARD: (Turns to Luke) I am sorry to bring up his name in front of you, Luke. (Looks at Lorelai) Your idiotic ex-husband is the very man who recommended the stock and encouraged me to invest.

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke to make sure he was okay with the mention of the name – Luke gestures to say it is) Did you tell him about it?

RICHARD: (Suggestively) Oh, I've already had my little spat with him.

EMILY: (Adds as Luke still tries to stay out of it) It was more than just a spat, Richard. It should teach him never to push people into such things.

LORELAI: You know better than to invest in something just based on someone's word, dad.

RICHARD: I know Lorelai. If I didn't, this certainly taught me a lesson.

LORELAI: (Not wanting to pry but concerned) On a ball park figure… how much did this cost you?

RICHARD: Oh, just a few thousands…. Nothing that could hurt us financially (Luke raises his brows as he looks down at his food) … but it was a waste… and I'm not fond of wasting money.

LORELAI: (Still not understanding the reason for being tipsy) So, this is why the two of you are one shot short of being drunk?

EMILY: Now, now… all of that is behind us… let's drop this topic and talk about something else. Shall we?

RICHARD: (As he resumes eating his dinner) Brilliant idea, Emily.

EMILY: (Looks at Luke – Luke somehow had anticipated the topic would lead to him) Luke, how is your daughter? You have to bring her for dinner before we leave for Europe in a couple of weeks.

Scene fades as Luke begins to respond.

CUT EXT. GILMORE MANSION – END OF FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

Luke and Lorelai are exiting the house.

EMILY: Have a goodnight!

RICHARD: Drive safe.

LUKE: Thanks again. Goodnight.

LORELAI: (As the door closes) Goodnight, mom. Goodnight, dad.

They stand near the door as they have done before.

LUKE: (As he places his hands on his sides) Well, that was interesting.

LORELAI: (Continues sarcastically) Oh yeah, especially loved the part where mom grilled you even further about April and the custody hearing after you told her that April now lives in New Mexico and isn't able to attend Friday night dinner before they leave for Europe. All very entertaining.

LUKE: (Looks at her and responds sympathetically) Well, at least it's out now… and they won't grill me anymore.

LORELAI: Trust me hon, they'll find something else. (Takes a moment to examine him) Hey, sorry you had to hear his name… and dad go on about how he screwed up.

LUKE: (Cuts in and sincerely puts her worries to rest) It's not a big deal, Lorelai. Besides… (gets a bit cocky as he walks to the passenger side of the truck to let Lorelai in)… it was refreshing.

LORELAI: (As she gets in, she is amused at Luke's gloating expression) Really?

LUKE: (Smiles, then walks around and gets in himself) Really.

LORELAI: Do you still want to do movie night?

LUKE: Of course, I do. I will drop you off at your place… go over to the diner get some food and we'll start your movie night.

LORELAI: (Smiling) Sounds good.

Luke starts the engine.

CUT INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – AN HOUR LATER

Lorelai – already changed into comfortable clothing – is placing more snacks on the coffee table, and fluffing the cushions so everything will be comfortable during her movie night with Luke. Camera also reveals the old 19-inch TV back in the living room with no signs of a flatscreen ever being there.

CUT EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – SAME TIME

Luke has just arrived. Camera follows him as he walks towards the steps with a big bag of food in one hand. Camera stops as he does before he reaches the steps. As the camera pans around to reveal his face, we see an expression that has suddenly taken over his mood. An expression that can only be described as fear and uncertainty. It seems as though he had just started to breathe a bit heavily and that his heart was pounding uncontrollably. He cannot get himself to move another step further.

CUT INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – SAME TIME

Lorelai begins to turn certain lights off and on to find the best lighting for an enjoyable night with her man. Once she is finished fiddling with the lights, realizing that it has been a while since Luke had dropped her off - she looks at the time on her cell phone. Then she plops down on the couch and she goes through the DVDs set on the coffee table one more time. Impatience gets the better of her, and she slouches back on the couch and sighs.

Her cell phone rings.

LORELAI: (Picks it up as she sees who it is – she smiles) Hey… don't tell me you don't have any pie left.

Scenes cut between Lorelai's front yard and her living room.

LUKE: (Not being able to follow up with a witty response – he says in a deep serious tone) Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Chuckles at his sudden tone) Are you on your way? I'm starving.

LUKE: (Swallows and continues) Lorelai, I can't do it.

LORELAI: (Her smile gradually vanishes) Can't do… what? Luke, where are you?

LUKE: I'm outside your house.

LORELAI: What? (Suddenly gets up off the couch and moves to the front door – as she opens the door) Well, come on in then. (She sees Luke out on the yard – she looks at the stairs – then back at Luke as he puts his cell phone in his pocket. She sees his expression and steps out quickly – but gradually climbs down the porch steps) Luke?

LUKE: (Places a hand on his forehead) I can't do it. (Lorelai is uncertain how to react) I was fine… you know. I was fine when I didn't know. But after you talked to me this morning, all I could think about was… this. That I maybe hate your house… (he nods) and I know it seems stupid, and petty… (Lorelai shakes her head to disagree)… but I hate it. I hate that he lived here with you. And… and… (Points at the steps) I hate those steps… and it's ridiculous! (Stammers a bit and his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence) I... I... hate that you were standing right there when you told me about that night. I hate that that was the first day, in the entire time I've known you… that I hated you for (gestures) a brief moment. (Concedes) And you know that I feel more for you now than I've felt before… I hope you know that (Lorelai nods as she holds back her emotions. Pause.) I just need to get over this little … thing… you know?

LORELAI: (Softly, as she stands on the last step) I know. (Sighs) Luke… (continues almost desperately) what do you want me to do? Tell me, and I will do anything to make this right.

LUKE: (Sighs) I just need to get over it, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Ok.

LUKE: But not tonight. (Lorelai nods sympathetically as Luke stretches out the bag of food). There's two burgers in there with a whole container of fries, and a whole pie (still looking at Luke's face, Lorelai takes the bag. Luke looks up at her) I'm sorry.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Don't be.

LUKE: I'll see you tomorrow? (Lorelai nods – Luke turns to leave)

Camera on Lorelai as she watches Luke exit her front yard. She heavily sighs, and turns around and examines her house.

Scene fades.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I made this segment longer than usual. Thoughts? Speculations on the next segment? All reviews are welcome.

Will update with final segment as soon as possible.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – EARLY NEXT MORNING - SATURDAY

Camera on Luke as he stretches in bed. As the camera pans out, we see Lorelai next to him. They are both just starting to wake up from a peaceful night of sleep. Lorelai turns over and lays her head on his shoulder.

LUKE: (As he smiles groggily…) Hmm… good morning.

LORELAI: (With her eyes still closed – smiles as well) Morning.

LUKE: (Tilts his head to the side to look at her face) Sleep well?

LORELAI: (Eyes still closed) Extremely.

LUKE: (Sighs) Thanks for coming over last night.

LORELAI: (Still smiling, she opens her eyes) Hey, I couldn't let you sleep all alone.

LUKE: (Adds one of the pillows higher so he can sit up) So you followed me here.

LORELAI: (Repeats as she moves to let him sit up) So I followed you here. And aren't you glad I shared the fries with you?

LUKE: You mean the one fry that you left me after eating two burgers, all the fries, and a whole pie?

LORELAI: (Completely awake now) See? Aren't I nice?

LUKE: (Takes a moment to look at her, and continues in a slightly serious tone) You are. (sighs) I'm sorry about last night.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Don't be. I told you, Luke. You have nothing to be sorry about… what you're feeling is very natural. You know? Besides I love spending the night at your apartment.

LUKE: Oh yeah?

LORELAI: Of course. (Thinks and continues jokingly) Although we will have to tone down our crazy night routine the two weeks April's here.

LUKE: (Remembers) I've been meaning to tell you…

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: I talked to Tom this week about closing off the rooms and adding some doors. So April has some privacy… you know?

LORELAI: (Looks at the entrance to their bedroom) That's a great idea. But don't you think the apartment will look smaller if you do that?

LUKE: (Looking at the entrance, he agrees) It will… and it's too small for three people (Lorelai smiles at how Luke has included her in his life) right now. It's a temporary solution, I guess. (Looks down at Lorelai) I may look for a bigger place later.

LORELAI: A bigger apartment?

LUKE: Or a house. (notices a change in the mood) I haven't figured it all out yet.

LORELAI: (Chuckles to hide the unease of reality hitting her that her house may not be appropriate for the two of them) Yeah.

LUKE: (Chuckles as well and tries to pacify the moment) Who knows, I may live in the apartment forever.

It doesn't help. Lorelai faintly chuckles but there's more unease. Silence.

LUKE: (Sighs heavily) Coffee?

LORELAI: (Thankful for the segue) Yes, please.

Camera on Lorelai as Luke gets up from the bed and walks out of the scene.

INT. DINER – LATER THAT MORNING

The morning rush is dying down. There are a couple of townies still having their morning coffee and reading their paper. TJ enters.

LUKE: (Briefly looks up from his receipts as he hears the door) Hey.

TJ: (Slightly louder than he needed to be) Hey brother-in-law! (A customer looks up from his paper. Luke makes a face of annoyance. TJ notices and leans over the counter and speaks softly as Luke leans back a bit to protect his personal space) So, how did it go?

LUKE: How did what go?

TJ: Did you talk to Lorelai yet?

LUKE: (Nods his head as he realizes what TJ is talking about) Ah… yeah. (Tries to be discreet) It's all fine. Everything worked out.

TJ: (Rolls his eyes) Liar.

LUKE: (Annoyed that he chose TJ of all people to confide in) What? No really… it's fine.

TJ: (Not convinced) Uh-huh. I believe you.

LUKE: (Looks at TJ's face for a second still annoyed… then continues) We will work it out.

TJ: I'm sure you will. (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper) Anyway, I just came by to drop off the estimate for the shelves. But…

LUKE: (Luke reaches out to take the piece of paper – but TJ holds it back) What?

TJ: … but you have to read it after I leave.

LUKE: (Annoyed yet again) This is not a confessional. Just give me the damn estimate, TJ.

TJ: Okay… but… (looks at the piece of paper… then slams it on the counter and bolts out of the diner).

Luke rolls his eyes and looks at the piece of paper. He shakes his head at TJ's outrageous estimate.

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – A FEW MINUTES LATER

It's Lorelai's day off. She is tiding things around the house. Her phone rings.

It's Emily.

Scenes CUT between what looks like the lobby of an upscale office and Lorelai's house.

EMILY: Lorelai, it's your mother. (We faintly see Richard with another gentleman in the background)

LORELAI: Hey, mom. (Casually as she continues to dust the surfaces very carelessly) What's going on?

EMILY: I wanted to call and apologize for last night. Our behavior was inexcusable.

LORELAI: (Raises an eye as she continues casually) It's all good, mom. You and dad already apologized… and I have to say it was pretty entertaining… and a bit creepy.

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes) Well, I'm glad you found our financial situation entertaining.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Dad said it was only a few thousands. Which is a lot for me… but you guys can handle that.

EMILY: (Unwillingly confesses as she looks around to make sure Richard doesn't overhear) A couple of hundreds of thousands, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Gasps and drops her duster) WHAT?!!

EMILY: Shhh! You're father will hear you.

LORELAI: (Still astounded she blurts out) Where is he? Are you guys going broke? Do you have to sell all your assets? Move to a smaller house? Oh my god! (Horrified) Move in with me?!?

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes yet again) Don't be ridiculous, Lorelai. We're not going broke. Your father and I met with Clive.

LORELAI: Who is Clive?

EMILY: Our financial advisor. Clive was kind enough to meet with us on his day off… and it's not as bad as we thought it was. Luckily the idiotic company was insured and all we're facing is a loss of a few thousands. You can understand why we were… (thinks of a word) a little off… last night.

LORELAI: (Picks up the duster) That's still a lot of money, mom. Not for you. For me and the majority of Americans… (thinks) and the world.

EMILY: Your father made me promise not to say a word about the matter to anyone… especially you and Rory. He didn't want the two of you worrying. Now that everything's fine, please forget everything I just told you.

LORELAI: (Still trying to recover from her initial shock, she jokes) Where's that Haitian when you need him.

EMILY: What?

LORELAI: Nothing.

EMILY: Anyway, that's all. (Remembers) Oh, one more thing…

LORELAI: What?

EMILY: Christopher is not setting a foot in our house. At least not for a few years.

LORELAI: Okay. I'm sure he already knows that.

EMILY: Alright. Well, that's all. You're father is heading this way… I have to go. Goodbye, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (After Emily hangs up in a hurry, she looks at her phone) Bye.

Lorelail walks to the couch and takes a seat with the phone still in her hand. She looks at it and dials a familiar number.

LORELAI: (She raises the phone to her ear and smiles) Hey, babe!

Scenes CUT between Iowa and Stars Hollow.

RORY: Hey, mom. I was meaning to call you earlier.

LORELAI: Well, I'm calling you now.

RORY: (As she crosses her legs in her seat) Good. Let's play catch up. You first.

LORELAI: (Straightens herself) Let's see. Since the last time we talked… I've gained a pound… but weirdly enough, I could zip that pair of jeans all the way up…

RORY: Nice.

LORELAI: (gradually speeding, she continues) … I've babysat Davie and Martha… had three bagels for breakfast on Thursday… (exaggerates) your grandparents went broke for a few hours… I realized Luke hasn't slept in my house since we got back together and that he secretly hates the flat screen TV that Jackson helped me take down… and it has now found a new home somewhere in the warehouse of a charity organization… confronted Luke about the issue… Luke froze… I ate a whole box of fries… made out with a whole pie… Luke wants to close rooms and buy a new house...

RORY: (On overload, she holds her hands up) Wait! I'm confused!

LORELAI: (Sighs) I need your brain. I need ideas.

RORY: What do you mean by "Luke froze"? Do you mean he literally froze like Lyuba, the baby mammoth? Or do you mean…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) He couldn't come into the house, after I confronted him about it. He couldn't even make it past the steps. And I completely understand.

RORY: (Realizes what her mother is trying to say) Ah… of course it's understandable. I mean, he had put so much into that place… and the two of you were going to live there after you got married… and then you and dad eloped and dad basically took over. (Lorelai rolls her eyes at Rory's bluntness) I mean, Luke put all that into a house that …

LORELAI: (Cuts her off) Babe, you're not helping.

RORY: Sorry. How can I help?

LORELAI: (Sighs) I've been trying to come up with a solution all morning. All I can come up with are two solutions that seem so obvious… but I don't know.

RORY: What are the two solutions?

LORELAI: (Hesitantly) I don't know. It's really vague right now… I'm still trying to figure it out in my head. I don't know if I'm ready to say it out loud.

RORY: (Segues) You know, I had one of those yesterday.

LORELAI: One of what?

RORY: You know… when you think of an idea… but it's not completely composed in your head… so you don't want to say it out loud…

LORELAI: You're really weird.

RORY: I'm my mother's daughter.

LORELAI: Anyway, I promise I will give you all the details when I figure everything out.

RORY: Okay. (Suddenly catches on) What do you mean my grandparents went broke for a few hours?

Scene fades.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – THAT NIGHT

Lorelai is at the table organizing their upcoming road trip. Luke enters the apartment after closing the diner.

LORELAI: (Looks up at Luke and smiles) Lights out in the diner?

LUKE: (As he sets a couple of boxes of food on the table) Yup. Looks like I'll be closing the diner for a few days. At least until Zach returns. IF Zach returns.

LORELAI: What about Caesar?

LUKE: (As he washes his hands at the sink) He now wants to do the early shift so he can leave early.

LORELAI: I thought he use to love closing? (Suggests with a small gasp) Maybe he's found a new lady friend.

LUKE: Yeah, well that's not helping me.

LORELAI: (Sighs and tries to get to more important things) Hey…

LUKE: (As he wipes his hands dry) Yeah?

LORELAI: (Gestures to the chair) Sit down… I have something to tell you.

LUKE: (Curiously, he pulls out a chair) What?

LORELAI: (With another big sigh, she continues) It's about my house.

LUKE: (Not sure he wants to talk about it yet, he shows restraint)… ah…

LORELAI: No, no… listen. I have two suggestions for you. And if you don't like either one… we can come up with something… together. (Luke gives in) Okay. First… I know you've been giving some thought to buying a house… something big so April has her own space when she's with you. And… it's a really great idea. (Swallows a bit as she continues) And most of all, with the two of us back together… a bigger house would be really… really… great. You know? So, I was thinking… (Luke listens intently) and I know that we haven't discussed this yet… but I'm hoping this talk will get us talking about … you know… the future. (Cuts to the chase) An option, I thought, would be to sell my house… and maybe find a bigger place… together.

LUKE: (Smiles gradually to show his interest)… what's number two?

LORELAI: The other idea I had… (cautiously continues)… that house… is just as much yours as it is mine. You know? You've put so much into it… you've fixed it as if it was your own. Even before we got together… you would climb that roof to replace old shingles. You fixed loose doorknobs even before I would notice they were loose. If it was up to me, I would've waited until it completely came off. I just think… that you… loved that house as much as me… in the past… you know? You had a connection to it too. If there's a chance… that you will again see yourself in that house… I'd like to keep it. That's _only_ if you see yourself there again. (there's no visible change of mood on Luke's face). I know it's still too small for all of us. You, me, Rory, (smiles) and April… so I talked to Tom… and asked him what he thought. (Swallows) He said there was still a lot of space on the second floor – above the kitchen, where we could expand and add a room and a bathroom… or even two rooms. (since there's no response from Luke, she continues) I asked him if it could be done by the time April gets here… and he of course laughed at me. (Remembers) Also, _if_ this is something you'd agree with, we're going to take a week to make a list of everything in the house that you don't like. I swear to God, Luke. I will get rid of anything and everything you hate. I want us to work.

LUKE: (Sighs and subtly nods… ready to respond) I…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off with her hand up) Hold on! One more thing… I want you to know that I'm completely okay with both options. Like I said… I want us to work. And… I'll do almost anything to make it happen.

LUKE: (Takes a moment) I guess the choice is clear…

LORELAI: (Assuming, she nods) I agree… new house…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) We remodel… again.

LORELAI: (Caught by surprise) What? (Pause) Are you sure?

LUKE: (Nods) I'm sure. Now, did you say I had the power to get rid of anything I didn't like?

LORELAI: Anything.

LUKE: Can we start with that bed?

LORELAI: (Relieved, she nods) It will be the first to go. And I didn't like the whole set anyway... so this is perfect. (Remembers and continues) Oh, and just so you know, that thing that was up on the wall in the living room? It's gone. Jackson helped me take it down the other day.

LUKE: How come?

LORELAI: It was never a flat-screen house.

Scene fades on Luke and Lorelai smiling at each other.

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS**

VOICE OVER: Sure, they are made for each other. But they will test their relationship yet again… on the road.

EXT. RANDOM HIGHWAY – INT. RENTAL CAR/TRUCK

LORELAI: (Navigator with a couple of huge maps) I'm telling you … we missed the exit!

LUKE: (Driver) You told me to keep driving!

LORELAI: No, I told you we needed to exit on number 279!

LUKE: Yes, you told me AFTER we passed it!

VOICE OVER: How will their relationship handle "the daughter"…

INT. NARDINI HOUSE

APRIL: (Surprised to see them at the door) Dad!!! (Looks at Lorelai) Lorelai.

VOICE OVER: … and another "daughter"…

RORY: (Returning home) Mom!

VOICE OVER: … oh, _and_ the town.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – SUMMER CARNIVAL

BABETTE (next to Patty): (To Luke and Lorelai with Rory and April by their side) So, when the hell are the two of you tying the knot? (April raises her eyes and looks at Luke. Everyone is uncomfortable.)

VOICE OVER: Tune in for the festivities next week!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keep an eye out for 8.04.

Reviews appreciated. Really.

**Edited to add:** I realize/understand that it is a hassle to review and it's much easier to add the story or the author to your alert list instead. But... as someone who is getting plenty of e-mails on users adding the story to their favorite list, I kindly ask you to consider reviewing the story. It doesn't have to be for each segment... I only ask that you tell me what you did and did not like.

**Edited to add (part deux):** Considering the contents of the preview, do you have any speculations on how 8.04 will play out?


End file.
